


〄 Unveiling Emotions [o8/10] (Ichigo K. & Dino C.) Letter

by TheRainRogue



Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [9]
Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You and Ichigo sat at the table across from Dino and Romario. Dino wasn’t too happy about what you had done to both his student and his teacher, and since getting tonfa’d ten freaking times and getting blown up in your sleep wasn’t good enough punishment, he’s forcing you and Ichigo to write an apologetic letter to both males.
Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767463
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	〄 Unveiling Emotions [o8/10] (Ichigo K. & Dino C.) Letter

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Crack, Crossover ☁
  * **Word Count** : 162 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach & Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You and Ichigo sat at the table across from Dino and Romario. Dino wasn’t too happy about what you had done to both his student and his teacher, and since getting tonfa’d _ten freaking times_ and getting _blown up in your sleep_ wasn’t good enough punishment, he’s forcing you and Ichigo to write an apologetic letter to both males.

You get to write to Reborn while Ichigo is writing to Hibari.

“Do we _have_ to do this?” You groaned, flexing your hand to relieve the cramp that had started to ail you. Dino had also set some guidelines for each letter – you both had to write five pages _front and back_. It was supposed to be a _letter_ , not a freaking essay!

“Stop whining and get back to work. You only have four and a half pages left.” Dino scolded, much like a parent would do to their child.

You and Ichigo exchanged looks. It was going to be a _long_ night.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
